The overall objective of the proposed training program is to continue development of physician-scientists who can sustain independent careers in basic, translational and/or clinical research related to women's reproductive health. Institutional commitment to doing so is historically strong at Wayne State University, resulting in a strong research and training environment that now includes NIH's Perinatology Research Branch. Women's and children's health has been included by WSU's president as one of the University's three primary research foci. Selection of Scholars by an Advisory Committee will be from a pool of candidates (local and national) with demonstrated interest and prior experience in research, placing particular emphasis on those from underrepresented groups. Selection criteria have been sharpened by experience gained during the current period of support. Four Scholars will be enrolled at any one time, with the expectation that six will complete the proposed training during the requested period of funding. There are six training aims: 1) Provide selected coursework / lectures / seminars to complete preparation of Scholars for careers in independent research; 2) Provide ancillary skills and resources needed to optimize the work efficiency of each Scholar and meet his/her individual requirements; 3) Provide each Scholar with a mentored research experience relevant to his/her long-term research interest (at least 75% effort); 4) Ground each Scholar in the responsible conduct of research; 5) Assure that each Scholar can write a competitive grant application; and 6) Proactively network each Scholar with senior, well-established investigators prominent in the Scholar's field of research. Regular evaluation of the program by the Advisory Committee will include objective analysis of both process and outcome. Members of the Advisory Committee will also assist in networking Scholars with established senior investigators. The cadre of experienced, extramurally funded mentors available to train Scholars provides a firm basic and clinical research base that spans the broad spectrum of contemporary research that is relevant to women's health. These investigators will be complemented by a wide range of equally contemporary, sophisticated clinical and research resources. Scholars will complete their training when they have demonstrably reached research independence, objectively measured by such criteria as ability to compete successfully for independent grant support. Wayne State University is committed to retaining and rewarding successful Scholars through tenure-track faculty appointments. Overall, the program is expected to contribute substantively to the nation's capacity for women's health research.